Ninja Gaiden Wiki:Image Policy
This official Ninja Gaiden wiki policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images *'Picture Size': Article pictures are to be kept no more and no less than a size of 190px, with exclusion given to the profile picture, which will be kept at 290px. This means that when adding the image to the article, you need to be sure to include 190px in the code. *'Powers & Abilities Section Picture Placement': Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, except in the case of the Powers & Abilities section in which they should only be placed on the right. This section has a organization on the left side and any images on the left will disrupt that order. *'Image Sources': Only images from official sources, such as the games and concept art, may be used in the articles. *'Changes to the profile images of character articles must be discussed first': The typical requirements for a profile picture are that it shows the character facing forward, in their typical attire and should not be battle-worn. They should be centered, have good lighting, and be of good quality. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation,such as with action-based techniques. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . *While we permit fan images to be used for user pages, do not upload them with the intention of including them in any actual articles. We only use official images for articles. *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. Quality *Because images are set to be a certain size in articles, they need to be at least 190px wide for the article images and at least 290px wide for the profile pictures. If they are not wide enough, the quality will diminish when stretched to fit the format of this wiki. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles should also be removed if possible. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Uploading poor images will result in a tag being added. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Ryu.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a game. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Images with poor files names are likely to be marked with a tag. Legal Tagging All images must have licensing tags. This is because all screenshots are the property of Tecmo. Please place a proper tag on all images you upload. Any file with no tags will be deleted. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Any user is welcome to add the , , , and tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to blocking. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. Category:Policy